A Soothing Bath
by YuriChan220
Summary: After a lover's quarrel with Yomi, Ikaruga runs into Leo and decides to stay for a while to calm herself.


**A Soothing Bath**

 **Pairing: Ikaruga x Leo**

 **Genre: Friendship/Hurt & Comfort**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So…this came to mind from a New Wave card with Ikaruga and Leo in the bath together. And I decided to write this. Enjoy~!**

Ikaruga just sits there, empty bucket in hand after rinsing herself while her acquaintance, Leo is washing herself, suds all over her beautifully white skinned body. She lets out a soft sigh, thinking about her encounter with Yomi, having a bit of lover's quarrel with her and then left in a huff. She didn't mean to lash out at her, but considering Yomi's obsession about bean sprouts and all, she yelled at her without thinking, upsetting the poor blonde and then leading into an argument and then Ikaruga had enough of this and then left. She shakes her head and sighs again, loud enough for Leo to hear and turn toward the dark haired rich girl. She casually walks toward her and puts a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Ikaruga-san?" Leo's deep, yet womanly gentle voice calms Ikaruga immediately and gets her attention. "Is everything alright?"

Ikaruga shakes her head.

"Is it about Yomi-san?"

Ikaruga nods.

"I see." Leo looks around and takes a sponge. "Do you want to talk about it? I can wash your back while you talk."

The dark haired girl nods again and turns around, her back open for Leo to start washing. The warm water and the feeling of the sponge going back and forth on Ikaruga's back feels good and it relaxes her.

"Yomi-san and I…had an argument," Ikaruga starts. "I should've been more supportive of her love for bean sprouts, but I spoke without thinking. Her feelings must've been hurt and then yelled at me. I left her alone after that." She lets out a shaky sigh. "We've been together as a couple for a while and I go and do that?"

Leo just keeps on washing her back gently while closing her eyes with a soft, gentle smile. "She has her reason to be angry, yes. But what made you yell at her without thinking anyways?"

"I…guess it annoyed me that all she talks about is bean sprouts every single day," Ikaruga says. "So I put on my class president attitude at her."

The beautiful blonde stops. "Listen, we all make mistakes. You weren't thinking straight, so you have to redeem yourself. You and Yomi-san are a couple, so the best advice I can give you…is for you two to talk it over. It's been about 3 days since you two distanced each other, right?"

Ikaruga nods. "Sadly…yes," she says, truthfully. The day she argued with Yomi and ran off, she ran into Leo, who is just going for a walk and decided to stay at Leo's mansion for a while until she calms herself. Leo accepted Ikaruga's offer and let her stay.

"You must go to her tomorrow," Leo says. "And talk it over with her. Okay?"

Ikaruga turns her head towards the blonde beauty and nods. "I understand. Thank you…Leo-san."

Leo smiles and finishes up washing her back and then the two stand up to walk inside where the shower hose above them is running shortly after Leo turns it on. The warm water hits Leo's beautiful body and steam starts to come out already. Ikaruga hesitates as she just watches Leo wash herself when the blonde beauty turns toward her.

"Come on," she outstretches her hand to beckon her over. "Don't be shy."

"O-okay." She steps toward the shower and the warm water hits her beautiful slender body as well.

Leo steps behind Ikaruga, wrapping her arms around the rich girl, giving her a gentle, soothing hug, surprising the class president. Her gentle soothing hands rub against her body, up and down on her tummy, plus her chest, making her feel a bit more relaxed that she has to turn around and face her.

Leo lets out a deep chuckle. "Sorry, Ikaruga-san. You're just so beautiful, I can't help myself. You have Yomi-san, yes, but I just wanted to…do this with you for a bit."

"No, no!" Ikaruga says, putting her hands on Leo's chest and then resting her head on it. "It's fine…I kind of…like this feeling."

The blonde beauty closes her eyes and gently strokes the dark haired girl's hair. "I'm very glad." She then sways back and forth slowly as the hot shower keeps on running.

Steam rises until it covers their upper bodies. They don't know how long they stayed like this, but both of them love the feeling of being in each other's arms. Almost like Ikaruga used to do with Yomi. The dark haired girl's head is still rested on Leo's chest when she can feel a lump in her throat. She tries to hold it back, but after being in Leo's arms like this, exactly how she and Yomi used to do, all she can think about is her beloved.

Leo can feel Ikaruga's shoulders shaking, plus some shaky breathing as if she's trying to stifle her tears. Instead, the dark haired girl buries her face in Leo's chest and lets out her sobs. All Leo could do is just hug her tenderly and gently rock her back and forth to comfort her.

 ****Later****

Ikaruga is now sitting on Leo's bed, wearing one of Leo's nightgowns as the blonde beauty herself sits next to her and wraps an arm around her.

"You feeling better?" Leo asks. "I'm so sorry about earlier. You must have thought about Yomi-san back there, right?"

Ikaruga nods. "Mm-hmm."

"I see. Well, don't worry. Remember what I told you: go to her and make up with her tomorrow."

The dark haired girl sniffles and tries her best to smile. "I'll try…Leo-san. Thank you so much for helping me."

"No problem," the blonde beauty replies as she hugs her one last time.

Then, the two snuggle next to each other after getting under the covers. Ikaruga scoots closer to rest her head on Leo's chest once again just to get more comfortable. Leo strokes her hair and then wraps and arm around the dark haired girl. Shortly after, the two were fast asleep.


End file.
